


Stay, I Need You.

by emo_trash_panda



Category: phanfiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_trash_panda/pseuds/emo_trash_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece of work is a Phan-Fiction, and just in case you don't know Phan is a ship name for Daniel Howell and Philip Lester (Youtubers) . Any way it is about how Phil has been gone in the U.S for about 2 days, an Dan really misses him. I hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, I Need You.

Dan's P.O.V:  
*laying in bed* Its has been about 2 days since Phil has left and I just cant take it.. I have got to hear his voice again... but how? I can't call him.. I DON'T WANT TO SOUND TO DESPERATE!! I know I will just watch one of his videos and hopefully I won't miss him too much. He picked up his computer. I cant wait to hear his voice again. *phone ringing* its was Phil. Oh god, it is him.. my loving companion the only friend I have, please don't mess it up. *He picks up the phone and answers*  
Phil: "Hey Dan, what's up?"  
Dan: "oh... um... nothing really i'm just on Youtube." Dan hide the fact that he misses Phil.  
Phil: "oh...... alright m8... Who are you watching? They sound super familiar." Dan had completely forgotten the fact that he was still watching Phil's unpaused Youtube video.  
Dan: "UM NOBODY THAT IS THE TV!!!" He said to trying to hide the fact that he was watching Phil.  
Phil: "ok what ever... guess what.."  
Dan: "what?"  
Phil: "I think I found my soul m8!" *pause*. I can't believe it.. he found his soul m8?  
Dan: "well who is it?" Dan had tried his best to stay calm, but he just couldn't.  
Phil: "well her na..."  
Dan: "NO PHIL YOU CAN'T HAVE A SOUL M8 BECAUSE YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HURT I AM RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
Phil Shocked at what he just heard: "D... Dan? A.... Are you on drugs?"  
Dan: "NO I AM NOT ON DRUGS WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?"  
phil: "Dan... I didn't know that you felt this way..."  
*the phone call ends*/  
Still being shocked at what he had said, Dan just sits there on his bed, quietly until he falls asleep. 

*the next day still in Dan's P.O.V*  
ugh, what happened? and why does my mouth taste like that? How late did I stay up last night? Oh God I remember what happened last night... WHY DID I DO THAT? AND I JUST THAT STUPID? *he sat up and sees something move in the corner of his eye*  
"who's there?" Oh shit I'm going to get killed before I get to know how Phil really feels about me. Just in that moment something had jumped on top of him.. he looked up and saw Phil staring him right in the eye. OH SHIT ITS PHIL. IS HE GOING TO KILL ME?  
"I love you too" Phil claimed his love for Dan.  
"You what?" Dan was confused on everything that is happening.. How did he get here so fast and why is he pinning me down?  
"I love you too, Dan, You are the best thing that has happened to me since Youtube was made. I'm sorry i didn't proclaim my love for you sooner, But I thought that you would just leave me alone to die like I was a Disease" Phil explained as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I'm just glad that you did.. because now I know that you love me back and we can love each other and I promise I will never let anybody hurt you and I will never hurt you" Dan had just realized that he had finally told his one and only true love that he had loved him for years and will never stop loving him. Phil collapsed onto Dan's chest, crying into Dan's leather shirt.  
"I love you...." Phil whispered  
"I love you too" Dan said as he pulled Phil forward and kissed him.


End file.
